ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney channel (Japan; revival idea by Abbykat1286)
Disney channel (Japanese: ディズニーチャンネル, Dizunīchan'neru) is a Japanese channel made for Japanese kids and teens Programming Live action *Andi Mack (アンディマック) *The evermoor chronicles (永遠のクロニクル) *The next step (次のステップ) *Bunk'd (バンクショー) *Backstage (舞台裏) *Soy Luna (大豆ルナ) *Stuck in the middle (途中で立ち往生) *Bizaardvark *Walk in the prank (いたずらで歩く) Animated *Atomic puppet (原子人形) *Billy Dilley (ビリーディリー) *Boyster (ボイスター) *Big hero 6: the series (ビッグヒーロー6：シリーズ) *Big city greens (大都市の緑) *Cocotama (ココタマ) *Counterfeit cat (偽造猫) *Danger mouse (危険なマウス) *Digimon universe: App monsters (デジモンユニバース アプリモンスターズ) *Descendants: wicked world (子孫：邪悪な世界) *Ducktales (ダックテイル) *Guardians of the Galaxy (銀河系の守護者) *Hulk and the agents of S.M.A.S.H (HulkおよびS.M.A.S.H.) *Milo murphy's law (ミロ・ムーフィーの法則) *My little pony: friendship is magic (マイリトルポニー〜トモダチは魔法〜) *Miraculous: tales of Ladybug and cat noir (奇跡的なもの：LadybugとCat noirの話) *Numb chucks (麻雀チャック) *The oddbods show (奇妙な動物が見る) *Oliver & Company: The Series (オリバーとカンパニー：シリーズ) *Pen zero: part time hero (ペンゼロ：パートタイムの主人公) *Pickle and peanut (ピックルとピーナッツ) *Rolling with the ronks! (ロンクスと一緒にローリング!) *Sabrina: secrets of a teenage witch (サブリナ：十代の魔女の秘密) *Star Vs The Forces Of Evil (スターと悪の勢力) *Steven universe (スティーブンユニバース) *Ultimate spider man (究極のスパイダーマン) *Tangled: the series (もつれた：シリーズ) *WarioWare: Adventures in Diamond City (メイド イン ワリオ : ダイヤモンドシティ 物語) *Yo-kai watch (よカイウォッチ) *Yin Yang Yo!: Reloaded (イン・ヤン・ヨー!：リロード) *Zootopia: The Series (Zootopia：シリーズ) Reruns/ended series * A.N.T Farm (A.N.Tファーム) * Austin and Ally (オースティンとアリー) * Alvin and the chipmunks (1983 series) (アルビンとチップマンク) * Best friends whenever (いつでもベストフレンド) * Crash and Bernstein (クラッシュとバーンスタイン) * Dog with a blog (犬とブログ) * Fish hooks (フィッシュフック) * Good luck Charlie (グッドラックチャーリー) * Girl meets world (女の子は世界に会う) * Gravity falls (重力落下) * H20: Just add water (H20：ちょうど水を加える) * I didn't do it (私はそれをしなかった) * Inami (稲見の野生動物の冒険) * Jessie (ジェシー) * Kid Vs Kat (キッド対キャット) * Lab rats (ラットラット) * Liv and Maddie (リヴ・アンド・マディ) * Littlest pet shop (2012 series) (littlestペットショップ) * Phineas and Ferb (フィニアとフェルブ) * Randy Cunningham: ninth grade ninja (ランディカニンガム：9年生忍者) * Shake it up (それを振る) * Violetta (ヴィオレッタ) * Wander over yonder (なんだかんだワンダー) * Wizards of Waverly place (ウェイバリー通りのウィザード) Disney junior * Anpanman (アンパンマン) * Ben and Holly's little kingdom (ベンとホリーの小さな王国) * Chugginton (列車) * Doc Mcstuffins (医者の糞) * Doki adventures (冒険犬のドキ * Elena of avalor (アヴァルのエレナ) * Fancy Nancy (ファンシーナンシー) * Miles from Tomorrowland (明日からのマイル) * Micky mouse clubhouse (ミッキーマウスクラブハウス) * Mickey mouse and the roadster racers (ミッキーマウスとロードスターレーサー) * PB&J Otter (かわうそファミリ) * PJ Masks (マスクpj) * Sherriff Callie's wild west (シェリフ・コールズの野生の西) * Whisker haven tales with the palace pets (宮殿のペットとの冒険) Former * 101 Dalmatians: the series (101人のダルメシア人：シリーズ) * A.T.O.M (原子) * American dragon: Jake long (アメリカンドラゴンジェイクロング) * The avengers: Earth's mightiest heroes (アヴェンジャーズ：地球の最も強力な英雄たち) * The adventures of the gummi bears (グミのクマの冒険) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (ボボボーボ・ボーボボ) * Braceface (ブレースフェイス) * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers (ブランディーとウィスカー氏) * B-fighter Kabuto (ビーファイターカブト) * Buzz Lightyear of star command (スターコマンドのバズライトイヤー) * B-Robo Kabutack (ビーロボカブタック) * The buzz is on Maggie (雑誌はマギーにあります) * Boy meets world (ボーイは世界に会う) * Battle B-Daman (B-伝説! バトルビーダマン) * Beyblade (ベイブレード) * Beyblade G-revolution (ベイブレードG回転) * Beyblade V-force (ベイブレードvの力) * Choukou senshi Chengerion (超光戦士シャンゼリオン) * Cars toons (車玩具) * Caillou (ケイルー) * Camp candy (キャンプキャンディー) * Chojin Sentai Jetman (鳥人戦隊ジェットマン) * Cory in the house (家の中のコーリー!) * Diabolik (ディアボリック) * Digimon: digital monsters (デジモン: デジタルモンスター) * Dennis the menace (デニスを脅かす) * Dave the barbarian (野蛮人を殴る) * Doraemon (ドラえもん) * Darkwing duck (ダークウィングアヒル) * Eek! the cat (イック！ 猫) * The emperor's new school (皇帝の新しい学校) * Gadget and the gadgetinis (ガジェットとガジェット) * Get Ed (エドを得る) * Good morning, Mickey (おはよう、ミッキー!) * Goosebumps (グースバンプス) * Gargoyles (ガーゴイル) * House of mouse (マウスハウス) * The incredible Hulk (信じられないほどのハルク) * Iron man (鉄人) * Jackie Chan adventures (ジャッキーチェンの冒険) Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney in Japanese Category:Dubs